The present invention relates to a moving apparatus or a stage apparatus used in a scanning mechanism for, for example, a scanning probe microscope, a scanning laser microscope or the like and moving an object to be moved or a movable table at a high positional accuracy.
In an electron microscope, a super precision working machine or the like, in order to move an object to be measured or an object to be worked at a high positional accuracy, a stage apparatus employing an elastic spring guide is usually utilized. Since the elastic spring guide does not have a sliding portion, it is not affected by a play, a friction and an abrasion, so that it is possible to perform a position control at a high accuracy.
Most of the stage apparatus applying the spring guide generally includes a plurality of single-axis drive stages layered each other. However, this structure involves an enlarged size of the stage apparatus.
An object of the present invention is to provide a compact stage apparatus which employs a spring guide excellent in a positioning performance and is suitable for being used under a microscope.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.